


All Are Not Saints Who Go To Church

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acting like a horny fool for Byleth Post TS, Caught, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters tagged are not the main focus, Vaginal Sex, stick in the mud seteth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: The students at Garreg Mach Monastery are fed up with Seteth interfering with their romantic affairs and love life.His tune seems to change once he marries Byleth, and now everyone is finding the two coupling around the monastery.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Sylvain did not see his night going like this. 

He did imagine sneaking his date back to his room, and they were about to hit the stairs heading up to the second floor dormitory. Everything was going to plan too, based on how she was dragging Sylvain along to his own room and laughing the whole way.

_ “Gautier!”  _

Sylvain could still hear his ears ringing from Seteth shouting his name across the courtyard. How he didn’t wake the entire monastery up, Sylvain would never know. The advisor looked beyond upset, taking large strides towards him. Sylvain’s date ran off while Seteth made his way over which left him to take the brunt of the lecture. And boy, was it a long one tonight. 

“This is a place of study.” Seteth started. “Such behavior is disgraceful and you should consider yourself grateful for the fact that I will not be-”

Sylvain tuned out rather quickly since he had heard this speech before. It was probably the third or fourth time that Seteth had caught him sneaking off with a date and interfered by dragging him off to talk about proper behavior. 

“-Out past curfew, with a young lady no less, and not to mention-”

Seteth really seemed irked tonight. Sylvain knew most lectures ended by now, but here they were, still going. He guessed something else was probably riling Seteth’s nerves for him to be this heated, based on how short tempered he seemed tonight. Or maybe he was tired of giving this lecture again, Sylvain couldn’t really tell.

“Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal,” Sylvain grinned back. 

“Children,” Seteth muttered under his breath as he stalked off. 

Sylvain then headed back to his room, disappointed by how the night turned out and alone. 

* * *

“You ever think Seteth just needs to get laid?”

Sylvain looked up at his classmates. Dimitri did not seem thrilled about the line of inquiry, while Dedue held his head in his hand. The golden deer members who sat with them seemed just as confused by his question. 

“That is one of the last things I ever want to think about, Sylvain.” Hilda said. 

“I’m just saying,” Sylvain offered, “He needs to relax and maybe having someone would help him.”

“I’m guessing he caught you again last night?” Dimitri asked. 

The group had a mix of soft laughs and giggles at that one. Sylvain nodded, grabbing a spoonful of his breakfast in front of him. 

“Still, he has a point about Seteth relaxing.” Claude said. “He’s removed a lot of books from the library and keeps harassing Byleth.”

They all hummed in agreement, knowing Byleth had been followed by Seteth ever since she had arrived at the monastery. They had seen him asking about her plans for lessons, sitting in on her lectures, and asking students about her performance and leadership on missions. It was getting rather tiring for most of them to be interviewed about Professor Byleth considering they all came back healthy from battles and there were no serious injuries to account for. As for the library books, there was a mutual frustration between students as any novels near questionable had been removed by Seteth. Whether the rumor of him having a stash of it for himself or whether he did truly dispose of it, they would never know. Either way, it was a fun joke to keep running. 

“You would think he’d learn she has been nothing but a model professor,” Dimitri muttered. 

“You know Seteth,” Claude said, “He always nags Manuela too for going after the knights.” 

“Yeah!” Sylvain agreed, “No one can get a date around here with Seteth getting in the way. It’s not my fault he’s against love.”

“Probably because he can’t find any himself.” Claude teased. 

The group laughed again at that one, going on to tell different stories of Seteth butting in on their lives. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Five years had passed since then.

The Kingdom held strong and was becoming stronger thanks to Byleth’s efforts. With the Alliance now having joined their side, Claude left for Almyra. Hilda stayed to help fight with Faerghus forces, along with many other golden deer members and black eagle students who could not support Edelgard with a clear conscience. 

The war was over, with Fodlan being united under Dimitri’s reign and Byleth acting as Archbishop. All former students who had not joined Edelgard’s forces stayed at the monastery for the time being to help form new policies for the regions. Communication would be easier this way, rather than sending messengers between lands and trying to coordinate differing opinions. 

However, even with all the changes, some things stayed the same. 

“Gautier!” 

Sylvain tensed up. He had not heard Seteth shout his name like that in a long time. Mercedes then kissed his cheek and ran off before Seteth’s oncoming speech, smiling radiantly at him. At least that made the lecture bearable, considering Seteth was furious he was missing a _very important_ meeting because of wanting to sneak off with some girl. He was glad Seteth hadn’t seen Mercedes well enough to recognize who it was. 

Afterwards, he was dragged off to the meeting by Seteth, having to apologize to everyone there before sitting down next to Mercedes who must have slid in while Sylvain was getting talked to. Thankfully, Mercedes was kind to him for facing Seteth by himself. She ran a delicate hand up and down his thigh while a nobleman discussed harvest production, which made the day all the better.

* * *

“I can’t believe Seteth did that,” Hilda laughed, “He knows we’re adults now, right?”

“You would think so,” Sylvain grumbled. 

“He did the same to me and Dorothea,” Ferdinand offered, “We were walking back to her dorm and stopped us to ask what we were doing. I had to make up a story right there.”

“Offering to help move furniture wasn’t your best excuse,” Dorothea teased.

Everyone added their complaints about Seteth’s meddling. Felix getting into a full argument it was none of his business where he was going with Annettte, Sylvain letting Mercedes run off more times than they could count so she could avoid the brunt of being chewed out, and multiple other instances all of them had faced. 

“You would think he would learn to lighten up. Especially since we’re in peace times now,” Dorothea folded her arms. 

“I don’t think Seteth knows how to, or maybe couples bother him.” Sylvain said, “All he does is follow Byleth around all day when he isn’t bothering us.” 

“She’s a lot more patient with him,” Felix huffed. 

That they could all agree with. Ever since peace was brought to Fodlan, Seteth had been by Byleth’s side day and night when he had the chance. 

They were by no means intimate, other than Seteth offering his hand when she came down from stairs or a hand on her back to lead her throughout the monastery to different appointments or events. 

“I kind of feel bad for Byleth,” Sylvain shrugged, “She can’t do anything fun with Seteth on her ass.”

“I highly doubt that.” 

The group nearly jumped as Seteth himself interjected. Byleth laughed softly next to him, both of them having food trays in hand from the dining hall. 

Seteth walked ahead, shaking his head as he made his way towards his office. Byleth smiled and looked over her students. 

“I know he can be a stick in the mud, but he’s not so bad once you get to know him.” Byleth patted a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder and then followed after Seteth.

“How does she do it?” Sylvain asked.

“No idea,” Dorothea answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
